El viaje a Paris Torre Effiel
by IrvineHunter
Summary: Irvine, el esposo de Ana le tiene una sorpresa para su cumpleaños pero va con su aniversario de estar juntos, el sueño de Irvine era ir a conocer el país Europeo! Francia, y conocer la Torre Effiel, cof, cof la ciudad del amor, pero su esposa pasa por muchas experiencias, es decir conocer a una imitación de su amado esposo Irvine, pero esta vez con un traje de marinero y un bigote


**El viaje a Paris/Torre Effiel**

Bueno, como había hecho anteriormente un fan fic donde Irvine moría, creo que me excedí jajajaja pensé que me iba a salir de otra manera pero me di cuenta que iba a salir así jajaja pero bueno xD ojala Irvine no me odie ;-;U Comencemos con el TRAMAAAA! CHAAANNN CHAAAN  
**Era las 2:00 am, la mujer de los cabellos negros estaba empacando su maleta para irse de viaje a Paris, era su sueño en realidad, por lo tanto esta se moría por conocer la torre effiel, estaba muy emocionada, no podía dormir, había llegado Irvine a la habitación y este la encuentra empacando su maleta**  
Irvine -" Amor?  
Ana -" Si?  
Irvine -" Porque empacas tu maleta a tan madrugada? -" Se quedaba sorprendido -"  
Ana -" Ehmmm, no quisiera despertarme tarde, ya sabes... El vuelo es como a las 4 am.  
Irvine -" Lo sé cariño, pero no es bueno que te desveles, y después te vas a poner histérica y me vas a morder -" Mirada divertida -"  
Ana -" Se acercaba a él y esta le hacía puchero -" Irvine amor, pero yo no te muerdo, ya empiezas a exagerar! -"Exclamaba -"  
Irvine -"El mercenario se reía con ternura y este le daba un beso en sus labios -" Me encanta como te enojas, por lo tanto cuando lleguemos a París te tengo tus regalos y espero que te guste.  
Ana -"Se emocionaba como loca -" Que es? Dime que es -"Se metía a la cama y esta salta encima de la cama enfrente de Irvine -"  
Irvine -" Te dijeee que es una sorpresaaaaaa! Solo cálmate cariño -"Le sonreía con ternura -" Por lo tanto déjame ayudarte a terminar con tus maletas y te duermes, bah! Yo no tengo nada que hacer.  
**Había pasado media hora desde que ella terminó de empacar su maleta y esta se quedó dormida, el mercenario la cargó entre sus brazos y la depositó en la cama sin tratar de despertarla, él había puesto el despertador para que no se hiciera la tarde, así que él se metió a la cama y la abrazaba con ternura, le depositaba besos en su cabeza**  
Irvine -" Con voz baja -" Hoy será un gran día -"Miraba a su mujer durmiendo como un ángel y este le encantaba por lo tanto el mercenario se durmió un rato para el día -"  
**Ya eran las 4:30 am y la mujer se había despertado, esta vez volteaba su mirada a otro lado y vio que Irvine no estaba y esta dio un gran grito por toda la mansión**  
Ana -" Irvine se fueeee sin decirmeeee nadaaaaa, Dios mío se me hizo tarde -"Golpeaba las almohadas con enojo -"  
Irvine -" Estaba en el comedor para comer algo y este escuchaba los gritos de su mujer y se dirigió a la habitación, abría la perilla de la puerta y la vio gritando -" Amor que te pasa! Estoy aquí, pensaste que me fui sin ti a París? -"El hombre había quedado un poco asustado y sorprendido -"  
Ana -"Esta se ponía a llorar como una nena de 3 años enfrente de Irvine -" Se nos hizo tarde!  
Irvine -" Daba un suspiro -" No pequeña, simplemente cambiaron los horarios, pero hoy nos iremos, por lo tanto báñate, cámbiate y desayuna algo -"Con mirada divertida -"  
Ana -" Irvineee amooorrr -"Le tiraba una almuada grande -"  
Irvine -" Con una risa -" Amor calmate, es enserio! Si no estás lista, te dejaré -"el hombre la miraba serio para saber cómo reaccionaria -"  
Ana -" Irvine amor no me tortures así -"Se pone en Magdalena -"  
Irvine -" Se acercaba a ella y la callaba a besos y este la abrazaba con ternura -" Ya mi amor! Era una broma, no te enojes, te ves DI-VI-NA enojada (? -" en modo cursi -"  
**Había pasado las horas y la pareja de esposos tomados de la mano, llegaban con el boleto para el gran viaje, por lo tanto era el mejor día de Ana, a Irvine le encantaba ver a su mujer contenta**  
Irvine -" Se sentaba con las maletas -" Amor, espero que te guste el viaje que te hice para ti, pensé en ti y en mí, bueno tuve que trabajar duro para concederte este deseo.  
Ana -" Estaba sentada con él y esta le sonreía -" Gracias amor, no tenías la molestia de hacerlo por mí. Amor, iré al baño no tardo.  
Irvine -" Estiraba sus brazos ya que no había dormido bien -" Esta bien pequeña, pero no te tardes que en 20 minutos nos vamos.  
Ana -" Amor?! -" Hacia movimientos con sus ojos -" Me regañas como si fuera una chiquita de 3 años.  
**La mujer iba al baño y esta vez se atropezaba con alguien**  
Ana -"Daba un gran grito y esta miraba a la persona -" FIJATEEEEE A DONDEEE PASAASSSS  
Irvine francés -" Disculpe belle dame, no me fijé, se encuentra bien? -"La levanta -"  
Ana -" A-amoooorrrr? -"Se quedaba confundida -"  
**Por lo tanto era la imitación del pobre Irvine ajajajajaja hay no que mala soy yo**  
Irvine francés -" La coquetaba con una rosa roja -" Tome hermosa dame.  
Ana -"Cojia la rosa roja y se lo agradecía -" Muchas gracias, por lo tanto tomó su camino al baño, se vio al baño del espejo y se quedaba pensativa -" No entiendo... Y eso que vi que fue? -"Gritaba-" Era un Irvine francés!  
Ana -"La mujer había salido del baño, pero tenía una rosa que ese hombre misterioso le dio-"  
Irvine -" Ahhh! Porque se tarda? Quizá tuvo un atraso -"Se levantaba de la silla, pero su mujer ya había llegado acompañada con una rosa -"  
Ana -" Amor ya regrese -"Confundida -"  
Irvine -" Que bueno cariño y esa rosa roja? -" Se ponía histórico -" Queeee? Acaso me engañas con otro? -" Con gritos fatales  
Ana -" Irvine amor eres un exagerado, no te estoy engañando -" Le decía a gritos -" Solo vi un clon tuyo con un trajeee de marinerooooooo... -"Le sacaba la lengua -"  
Irvine -" Al escuchar esto, sus ojos se le abrieron como nunca -" A poco tengo un clon? -" Se quedaba medio asustado -"  
**La gente se le quedaban viendo a la pareja de esposos con los gritos que habían lanzado ambos, Irvine se había calmado un poco**  
Irvine -"Cariño, mejor me lo explicas en el avión.  
Ana -" Claro amor -" Con una mirada demasiada irritada -" Me asustaste cuando gritaste que yo te engañaba con otro...  
**Ya era el momento y la sirena decía** Para los que van a París, ya tomen sus maletas, que ya es hora de irnos, súbanse al avión. Irvine y su mujer ya habían subido al avión y estos se sentaban al número correspondido del asiento.  
Irvine -"Miraba los pequeños papeles -" 14 y 15  
Ana -" Se quedaba un poco preocupada -"  
Irvine -" Amor siéntate  
Ana -" Se sentaba al lado de la ventana-"  
Irvine -" Bien pequeña, me vas a explicar que es fue lo que ocurrió.. -" Se quedaba curioso -"  
Ana -" Bueno Irvine amor, te comenté que iba a ir al baño?  
Irvine -" Si cariño y que más paso?  
Ana -" Pues me atravesé con ese sujeto, me caí, y le grite diciendo: FIJATEEEE PORR DONDEEEE PASASSSS y entonces él se disculpó conmigo, me levantó y me dijo: Bella dame disculpe.  
Irvine -" Como el era un mal pensado comenzó a pensar mal (Claro era por pura joda)  
Ana -" Y entonces me regaló esa rosa roja... -" Volteaba su cara a la ventana -" De hecho era igualito a ti, solo que tenía el traje de marinero y una boina negra.  
Irvine -" Entiendo amor, y ojala no sea un criminal, sería raro si me confunden con el -"La abraza con ternura -" Disculpa cariño si dude contigo (? (Bueno lo hice con más drama)  
**El avión ya había comenzado a hacer su rumbo hacia París, por lo tanto la mujer se quedó dormida, y el hombre se quedaba viéndola y la envolvió con una frazada y este le depositó un beso en su frente, por lo tanto una niña de 7 años corría por todo el avión y nadie le decía nada, hasta que Irvine comenzó a irritarse porque la niña no se tranquilizaba**  
Irvine -" Oigan! -"Con cara de enojado -" Porque no calman a esta niña que anda corriendo, si vamos moviéndonos -" Entonces las personas lo mandaban a callar -"  
Irvine -" Bah! No importa, no quiero despertar a mi mujer por tonterías -"El hombre empezaba a quedarse dormido-"  
**La niña tenía unos marcadores de color azul, verde y negro y esta se gozó manchando el rostro de Irvine, la mujer se había despertado y esta dio un gran grito**  
Ana -" AMOR! Irvine amorrr! Que te has hecho? -" Empezaba a reírse -"  
Irvine -" Que pequeña? -" Se quedaba sorprendido -"  
Ana -"Mirate al espejo -" Le presta el espejo -"  
Irvine -" Coge el espejo y se mira su rostro y este se pone histérico -" Mi rostrooooooo -"Sus gritos estaban en todo el avión, así que las personas lo mandaron a callarse -" Siento que fue esa mocosa niña.  
Ana -" Amor relájate -" Sacaba su cosmetiquera y esta le limpiaba su rostro -"  
Irvine -" El mercenario se sonrojaba al sentir las caricias de su mujer -" Y dime amor me vas a maquillar (? -" En tono divertido -"  
Ana -" Ja, empiezas de graciosillo, claro que no lo haré amor.  
Irvine -" Bah, si solo era una broma, amor iré al baño no tardo.  
Ana -" Esta bien cariño  
**El hombre llegaba al baño del avión hasta que encuentra a dos personas discutiendo, por lo tanto había visto su clon en versión francés, Irvine se le abría los ojos como nunca, este pasó enfrente de él y entonces el Irvine francés no le dijo nada, solo se le quedó viendo**  
Irvine -" Entonces lo que mi mujer decía no era mentira -" Se miraba al espejo -" Tengo un clon! -"El mercenario se había decepcionado y este se salía del baño preocupado, llegaba a donde estaba sentado con su esposa -"  
Ana -" Amor volviste, que te ocurre? -"Lo miraba preocupado -"  
Irvine -"Se sentaba sin decir ninguna palabra alguna -" No pasa nada amor, estoy bien. -"En sus adentros tenia ganas de asesinarlo -"  
Ana -" Seguro amor? -" Se quedaba pensando en voz baja -" Algo le pasa a él. Pero bueno no tengo que preguntar -" Se ponía un auricular en su oído izquierdo y esta escuchaba música, se ponía el otro auricular y esta empezaba a bailar encima del asiento dando leves golpes a Irvine y toda la gente se le quedaba viendo -"  
Irvine -" Pequeña?  
Ana -" No dejaba de escuchar música y gritaba al ritmo de la canción  
Irvine -" Pequeña! -" Se enojaba y le quitaba los auriculares -" Cálmate por favor -" Un tanto irritado -"  
Ana -" Bajaba la mirada -" Esta bien amor, me calmaré.  
**Había pasado las horas y ya llegaban a Paris**  
Irvine -" Amor, ya hemos llegado a París la ciudad del amor  
Ana -" Si amor, que haremos cuando bajemos?  
Irvine -"El hombre la levantaba y este hacia que se sentará entre sus piernas por lo tanto el mercenario la empezaba a besar -"  
Ana -"Correspondía sus besos -" Mi amor! Extrañaba tus besos  
**La pareja no dejaba de besarse hasta que una mujer le llamaba la atención**  
Mujer -" Disculpe pero este no es el lugar adecuado para besarse  
Niña -" Mira mamá -"Señalaba -" Ese es el sujeto que le pinté la cara -" Se reía a carcajadas -"  
Irvine -" Al escucharla, dejó de besar a su esposa y le lanzaba mirada enojadas y asesinas a la niña -" Entonces eras tú?  
La niña se había quedado temblorosa y esta se escondía detrás de su mamá.  
Mujer -" Tiene algún problema con mi hija? -"La mujer le dio una cachetada fuerte a Irvine  
Ana -"Miraba y se quedaba sorprendida al darle la cachetada a su esposo, así que ella se cubrió su mano en su boca en modo ridiculizada y está reaccionó ante a la mujer -" Disculpe, pero usted no tiene el mínimo derecho de darle una cachetada a mi esposo, por favor no quiero problemas con usted, pídele disculpa, y por cierto no deje a su niña sola, yo tuve que limpiarle el rostro a mi esposo por la travesura que ella hizo. -"Con una mirada fría -"  
**Entonces la mujer y su niña se habían retirado, por lo tanto el hombre se acariciaba su mejilla, al menos no escupió sangre, solo era un leve golpe**  
Ana -" Amor te sientes bien? -"Lo miraba preocupado  
Irvine -" Si estoy bien amor -"La miraba con ternura y este le acariciaba su rostro -" No te preocupes tanto por mí.  
**Ya habían bajado del avión y la mujer de Irvine estaba muy sorprendida al ver Paris, la ciudad del amor, el ambiente era cálido demasiado romántico, el hombre sonreía con ternura y veía a su mujer**  
Irvine -" Pensaba en voz baja -" Le gustó! Me encanta verla sonreír, eso es cada día me enamoro más de ella -"  
Ana -" Amor! Estoy tan feliz, como me gustaría vivir aquí -" Con los ojos brillosos -"  
Irvine -" Algún día cariño -" Vamos, -"Sacaba su cámara -" Como estamos aquí vayamos a la torre effiel a tomarnos unas fotos juntos y así podré reservar las fotos para nuestro aniversario.  
Ana -" Esta bien amor! -" Se tomaba del brazo de el -" Cariño, a donde nos vamos a quedar? -"Le preguntaba al mercenario -"  
Irvine -" De hecho tengo 2 mansiones aquí, no sé a dónde quisieras ir amor -"La miraba con ternura -"  
Ana -" Para mí, no hay problema amor, podemos quedarnos en cualquier de tus dos mansiones.  
Irvine -" Pero como esto es tu regalo, nos vamos a hospedar en un hotel de 5 estrellas, además tengo demasiado dinero.  
Ana -" Bueno, como tú digas amor  
**Llegaban al hotel, mientras la mujer estaba tendida del brazo del cazas recompensas -"  
Irvine -" Buenas tardes, quiero pedir 1 habitación para 2 personas (mi mujer y yo)  
Cajero -" Claro, como guste Sr. Y su nombre es?  
Irvine -" Irvine Hunter, déjemelo a mi cuenta  
Cajero -" Le daba sus llaves y un ayudante les ayudó sus maletas -"  
**Por lo tanto había llegado a la habitación el ayudante abría la perilla de la puerta de esta y le dijo: que tenga una hermosa tarde** **El hombre y su mujer se quedaron a solas**  
Ana -" Amor es hermoso!  
Irvine -" Gracias cariño, de hecho la reservé para ti, espero que te guste el ambiente y todo lo que hice para ti -"El hombre la tomaba de la cintura y este la besaba con ternura -"  
Ana -" La mujer alzaba sus brazos entre el cuello de él y seguía besándolo -"  
**Ya había pasado de 10 minutos y el hombre le preguntaba**  
Irvine -" Amor, que quieres hacer primero?  
Ana -" Vayamos a la torre Effiel a tomarnos fotos  
Irvine -" Esta bien pequeña, -"Sacaba su cámara del maletín y este cerraba la puerta de la habitación por lo tanto el hombre había sacado su boina negra pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, Irvine había guardado su parche electrónico en su bolsillo de su ropa -"  
**La pareja de esposos habían llegado a la torre de Effiel, se subieron al ascensor y el hombre no dejaba de besarla**  
Irvine -" Ya llegamos amor  
Ana -" Se quedaba viendo desde lejos toda la ciudad -" Amor me encantaría vivir aquí.  
Irvine -" Había sacado su cámara digital y la sostenía para que ambos salieran -" Amor! Vamos a tomarnos fotos  
Ana -" Si amor -"Le mordía sus labios -"  
**Primera foto, salieron bien, segunda foto era un beso francés, tercera foto: un beso normal y así hasta que se tomaron muchas fotos, la última era especial ya que Irvine la tendía al aire libre tomándole la cintura a ella y sonriente, el mercenario ya había guardado sus fotos, así que él le ofreció su brazo a su mujer**  
Irvine -" Amor a dónde quieres ir?  
Ana -" Vayamos a comer! -"Le hacía ruidos el estómago -"  
Irvine -" Te llevaré a mi restaurante favorito -"el hombre le tomaba su mano -"  
**Habían llegado al restaurante, hasta que el abrió la perilla de la puerta de este hasta que dejó pasar a su mujer y eligieron una mesa para comer, de hecho la mujer no estaba preparada, ya que todo lo que Irvine había hecho estaba preparado, entraron y se sentaron**  
Irvine -" Había unos spaguettis de queso y una salsa roja muy especial cariño, junto el vino.  
Ana -" La mujer se sentía emocionada -" Amor, entonces todo lo que habías planeado era todo para mi?  
Irvine -" Si cariño -" Le sonreía con ternura -"  
**El mesero había llegado con la orden, las copas y los vinos, desde entonces en esa mesa tenia un gran ramos de rosas rojas juntos a los pétalos**  
Mesero -" Llegaba a la mesa y le dejaba la comida a la pareja -" Que lo disfruten  
**La pareja empezaron a comer, antes que nada mientras Irvine había destapado la botella del vino, el hombre le sirvió el vino y ambos lo tomaron**  
Irvine -" Esto es hermoso cariño y más si es contigo  
Ana -" Hay mi amor, todo es tan perfecto.  
Irvine -" Se puso la boina negra y le decía unas palabras hermosas en francés, el chiste era hacerla reír, así que él puso una rosa roja en la boca para dársela a ella -" Mi querida esposa, eres tan especial, te amo más que ahora y así será para siempre.  
Ana -" La mujer se sentía tan enamorada de él, que había perdido el control -" Mi amor me enamoras!  
Irvine -" El mercenario se acercó a ella y este le besaba sus labios, hasta que reproducían una canción romántica por todo el ambiente del restaurante -"  
Ana -"La mujer alzaba sus brazos entre su cuello y no dejaba de besarlo -"  
** Y así empezó la escena de amor entre Irvine y ella, lo más hermoso, por el otro lado del restaurante el clon de Irvine estaba ebrio y comiendo una pizza al estilo francés hasta que escuchó la melodía romántica, quería saber de dónde provenía el sonido, por lo tanto terminó de comer, agarró su copa y vio a la pareja de enamorados abrazados y besándose**  
Irvine francés -" Que hermoso es el amor, lástima que no tengo a nadie por hacerle esos detalles que enamoran, hacerla sentir importante. -" El hombre joven y apuesto había visto esa joven en el aeropuerto, se volteó al otro lado del restaurante-"  
Irvine francés -" Es preciosa, una bella dama -" Suspiraba -" Ojala me ganase su corazón, pero ya tiene dueño.. -" Se retiraba del restaurante -"  
**Ya había pasado las horas y la pareja de esposos estaban exhaustos, finalmente llegaron al hotel**  
Irvine -" Seguía con los ojos cerrados y no dejaba de besarla, mientras le acariciaba su cintura -" Te amo tanto amor  
Ana -" Y yo a ti cariño  
**Finalmente la pareja cayó en la cama y hicieron el amor como locos*  
Bueno al rato haré la continuación de este fan fic, ya que estoy muy cansada y no he dormido nada, a parte tengo que crear diseños de Irvine, subir los capítulos de Zoids Guardían Force en dos foros, en finnn muchas cosas, el próximo fan fic será la continuación, solo que se titulará el clon de Irvine perdido, donde ambos se miran y se pelean por aquella mujer (contendrá escándalos, peleas etc) saben a que mujer me refiero: Yo, osea Ana jajaja, bueno que tengan un bonito Viernes, nos vemos.


End file.
